Ultrasonic sensors have many advantages such as small size, low cost, safe, and widespread use as medical devices. The ultrasonic sensors can be used for medical diagnosis. However, results obtained from current unwieldy ultrasonic sensors may not be accurate. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.